Ich Liebe Dich Für Immer
by aries queenzha
Summary: Mungkinkah kekaguman yang menyebabkan cinta? Atau sebaliknya? Yaya meragukan jawabannya. Sampai suatu saat garis dari Tuhan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia sadari, yakni cinta, persahabatan, dan pengorbanan. School Life. adult!chara. Romance Friendship. HaliYaya. Chap 3 Up: Suatu Hari.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Dia menari di dalam otak.

Menebar personanya pada setiap sudut pikiran.

Menggaungi gejolak batin yang tak kunjung padam.

Lenyap…Hilang…Musnah.

Pergi tanpa sebait ucap perpisahan.

Kan melarang tiada hak.

Tuk menggapai tak mampu.

Hilang sudah dibalik kepulan awan sendu.

Kencang ditarik belati hitam penusuk jiwa.

Sekelebat titah manis sang petuah pada hambanya.

Hamba yang hadirnya tiada tersadarkan.

Layangkan gubahan intonasi dari bayangan kelu.

Terhenyak seketika pergi segencar dia datang.

Kelambu merah bergaris tipis penghalang insan.

Menari syahdu menyemat dua cucu nabi Adam.

Bulir-bulir ekspresi masih bungkam berlindung naungan topeng.

Kepalsuan… Kegundahan… Kenyataan.

Menyatu bagai partitur kesunyian.

 **Boboiboy copyright to monsta**

 **This story is mine.**

 **Warning: OOC.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.  
** Gadis berhijab merah muda itu menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada balasan dari sang sahabat pena. Membaringkan diri di atas kasur, Yaya membaca kembali sepenggal e-mail terakhir yang dia terima sebulan lalu.

 _Mungkin ini email terakhir dariku. Maaf bila mengejutkanmu seperti ini._

 _Yaya, kau gadis terhebat yang pernah ku kenal. Kau selalu menyemangatiku saat ku terpuruk, mendengar keluh kesahku tiap waktu, mendampingiku dalam segala hal, dan banyak lagi. Mungkin itu tak berarti apa-apa bagimu, tapi sungguh… terimakasih. Dan maaf, mungkin segala kebaikanmu takkan bisa ku balas._

 _Aku tahu kau takkan merindukanku, tapi salam perpisahan ku rasa perlu ku sampaikan. Kau tau Yaya? Aku salah karena berpikir bisa menang. Takdir Tuhan terlalu kejam. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi sebaiknya kau melupakanku. Aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu lagi, maaf. Banyak hal yang ingin ku wujudkan untuk dunia nyataku._

 _Tetap tersenyum, Oke? Selamat tinggal. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gadis Biskuit._

Matanya terpejam erat. Rasanya masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua begitu tiba-tiba, baru kemarin mereka bercengkrama melalui surel.

Yaya bukannya tidak paham akan kondisi kesehatan sahabatnya. Pemuda itu pernah bercerita tentang tumor yang mendekam dalam tubuhnya. Tapi sepanjang percakapan mereka di surel, tak sekalipun pemuda itu pernah menyerah. Lalu dengan email terakhir itu…apa artinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Yaya paham bahwa pertemanan mereka hanya terjalin melalui dunia maya, jadi tak salah jika dia mungkin ingin fokus untuk dunia nyatanya dan memilih untuk melupakan Yaya. Tapi kenapa? Bahkan Yaya tak menerima sedikitpun bait penjelasan. Walau tidak pernah bertemu, namun kedekatan mereka bagai surat dan perangko, lalu kini….

Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Jika memang pemuda itu tidak ingin mengenal Yaya lagi hanya karena Yaya adalah seorang teman dari dunia maya, setidaknya berikan Yaya alamat, foto, atau apapun yang bisa menghubungkan mereka di dunia nyata. Bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau suatu hari nanti mereka akan berjumpa di dunia nyata.

Jika hanya dengan sepenggal e-mail begini, dia justru jadi khawatir. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sang sahabat pena. Jakut jika…Ah bahkan Yaya tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Tok…Tok…Tok

"Yaya…"

Tok…Tok…Tok

"Ayo keluar, kamu belum makan dari semalam lho."

Suara lembut Nyonya Yah terdengar dari balik pintu, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama satu bulan mengingatkan anaknya untuk menjamah dapur atau ruang makan setidaknya dua kali sehari.

"Iya Bu." Sahut Yaya dari dalam kamar.

"Cepat ya Nak, Ibu tidak mau kamu sakit."

Saat orang tuanya khawatir dengan keadaannya, Yaya sendiri masih memikirkan sang sahabat pena. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah email terakhir itu benar? Lantas kemana perginya laki-laki itu? kenapa dia meninggalkan Yaya begitu saja? Setidaknya dia bisa meninggalkan alamat, foto, atau nomor handphone yang bisa dihubungi. Yaya ingin mencarinya, Yaya ingin menemaninya jika dia ada masalah.

Makanan masuk ke mulutnya tanpa selera. Otaknya melayang pada pemuda itu. Benaknya diliputi kekhawatiran luar biasa. Pernah dia ingin mencari tahu alamatnya, tapi kemana. Pemuda itu terlalu menjaga privasi, padahal Yaya sudah mengirim alamat dan foto padanya. Sayang, Yaya tidak mendapat perlakuan serupa.

"Yaya berangkat Bu, Yah." Gadis itu menyalami kedua orang tuanya.

 **-o-**

Yaya duduk sabar di tempat pemberhentian bis. Sesekali matanya melirik arloji merah muda di pergelangan kiri. Pukul 6.30. Yaya naik saat bus pertama berhenti. Matanya mencari kursi kosong. Ah! Ada di dekat jendela, kursi nomor tiga dari belakang, tepat di depan seorang gadis beralmamater sama dengannya . Kakinya langsung melangkah ke sana. Tanpa sengaja, telinganya menangkap suara rekaman alunan gitar akustik yang merdu, lengkap dengan dua gadis yang sibuk membicarakan penyanyinya.

"Kak Fang suaranya bagus." Komentar si gadis, salah satunya hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

 _Jadi mereka siswi kelas satu,_ komentar Yaya dalam hati.

"Liriknya juga ngena banget, ah melting aku." Tambahnya lagi.

Yaya setuju, liriknya. Ah liriknya, tepat untuk dirinya saat ini. Merasa kehilangan yang diliputi kekhawatiran. Yaya berusaha meyakinkan diri seperti kata lagu tersebut.

 _Dia baik-baik saja…dia baik-baik saja_

Nihil.

Bis berhenti sekali lagi, menaikkan dan menurunkan beberapa penumpang. Awalnya Yaya tidak begitu peduli, tapi ketika lantunan lagu itu menghilang dari pendengaran, fokusnya beralih ke arah dua siswa yang kini bagai cacing kepanasan, menahan teriakan sambil bertingkah tidak jelas dengan pandangan tidak teralihkan dari penumpang yang baru saja masuk, melewati kedua gadis itu dan mengambil kursi di samping Yaya.

Yaya mengenalnya, pria berkacamata nila yang mengenakan sarung tangan serta jaket berwarna ungu itu…

"Kyaaa…. Mimpi apa aku semalem bisa satu bis sama Kak Fang! Kalau kayak gini, aku mau naik bis setiap hari deh."

Spontan Yaya melirik ke samping. Hatinya berdegup, dirinya sendiri adalah pengagum rahasia pemuda itu. Sebenarnya Yaya sedikit heran, biasanya laki-laki itu membawa kendaraan sendiri, ada angin apa sampai dia naik bis.

Pemuda itu, Fang, memang terkenal di kalangan siswa juga guru, bahkan kegiatan isengnya bernyanyi sampai ada yang merekam dan menyebar, suaranya bagus memang. Dia juga pemain nomor satu yang dimiliki tim basket sekolah.

"Tunjukkan kartu penumpangnya." Seorang petugas menghampiri kursi Yaya. Gadis itu segera merogoh tas, mencari dompet tempatnya menyimpan kartu penumpang. Tidak ada.

Yaya panik, jangan-jangan dompetnya ketinggalan. Astaga.

"Kalau tidak ada kartu bisa bayar cash." Tambah orang itu lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar,… aku sedang-"

"Untuk kami berdua."

Yaya menoleh, petugas itu melakukan transaksi dengan Fang.

"Eh…m-maaf merepotkan, besok a-aku ganti." Sejak kapan dia gagap.

"Santai saja, kau Yaya kelas 11 III kan?"

Namamu, apalagi kelasmu sampai diketahui oleh seseorang yang kalian idolakan, bukankah itu kebahagiaan tersendiri?

Yaya mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau pemilik account facebook _Yaya si Biskuiter Sedap_ kan?

Seketika pipi gembulnya merona, nama alay. Ingatkan Yaya untuk menggantinya.

"Kau tidak pernah absen memberi _like_ pada setiap postinganku. Bahkan semua komentarku juga kau _like._ "

Gadis itu membeku. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa canggung. Salah tingkah. Duduknya saja sudah semrawut.

"Hehehe, iya." Yaya tidak paham di mana lucunya.

"Kemarin aku iseng buka _profile_ mu, eh ngomong-ngomong statusmu galau semua. Baru putus ya?"

Degg…

 _Putus? Putus dari siapa? Pacar saja tidak punya._

Yaya itu jomblo konginetal, single sejak lahir. Status-status itu ditujukan untuk sang sahabat pena yang hilang kabarnya. Ah Yaya jadi teringat.

"Atau kau LDRan ya?"

Yaya melotot, asumsi yang sangat jauh dari realita.

"T-tidak, bukan begitu. Itu untuk sahabatku, sahabat dari jauh. Kabarnya menghilang begitu saja."

Remaja bernama Fang tersebut manggut-manggut.

"Yakin cuma sahabat? Menurut teori 90 persen persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan pasti berakhir dengan cinta yang menimpa salah satu atau bisa jadi keduanya. Eh maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur."

Iya, Yaya pernah mendengar tentang teori itu, tapi sampai sekarang, dia selalu berusaha meredam tawa saat mendengarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa kalau berbicara dengan Fang, jadi berbeda.

"Ka-kami yang 10 persennya. Tidak masalah, aku…aku senang kok." Ternyata berbicara dengan idolamu tak semudah yang dibayangkan, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut tidak bisa diatur.

Sepuluh menit Yaya berbicara dengan Fang, sepuluh menit indah yang tak Yaya inginkan berakhir. Yaya sedikit bercerita tentang masalahnya, sampai suara roda berderit mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Sebelum mengambil rute ke ruangan yang berbeda. Fang sempat memberi petuah untuk Yaya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri juga. Kau punya kehidupan nyata yang harus kau jalani. Dia juga berpesan padamu agar jangan tetap tersenyum kan. Yakinkan hatimu bahwa dia pasti baik-baik saja. Oke!"

Rasanya bagai ada kupu-kupu yang menari di sekelilingnya, disertai taburan bunga-bunga warna-warni sebagai background saat Fang melontarkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Gadis itu merasa…dipedulikan.

Yaya masih senyam-senyum bahkan setelah sampai di kelas. Tak pernah dia sangka, paginya di bus yang biasanya membosankan bisa jadi seindah drama korea maupun anime jepang. Memikirkan Fang ternyata mampu membuatnya lupa pada masalah dan keadaan.

"Hayo... ngelamunin apa…?"

Yaya tersentak saat kedua pundaknya disentuh mendadak oleh gadis yang telah lama berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Amy…jangan mengagetkan begitu. Untung keluargaku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung." Keluh Yaya.

"Kau sih, sampai kelas bukannya menyapa sahabatmu ini, malah senyum kayak orang gila."

Sekilas bayangannya terlintas melewati pintu kelas. Yaya segera berlari beranjak dari kursinya, itu dia! Fang!

Kelas mereka berdekatan, jadi biasanya konsentrasi Yaya akan berfokus pada pintu menunggu Fang lewat depan kelasnya. Padahal tadi mereka sempat mengobrol.

"Ada apa sih?"

Lagi-lagi Amy mengacaukan khayalannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Yaya kembali duduk sambil tersipu di kursinya. Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa dirinya diam-diam mengagumi pemuda itu, kecuali sahabat penanya.

"Pipimu merah loh." Gadis itu –Amy, menarik kursi di depan Yaya.

"Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Fang?"

Oh sial! Rupanya Amy melihat siapa yang diperhatikan oleh Yaya.

"Tidak!" jawab Yaya tegas, terlalu tegas malah.

"Sudahlah…jujur saja… aku sering memergokimu diam-diam menatapnya saat di kantin. Iya kan?"

Yaya salah tingkah, rupanya aksi rutinnya saat istirahat sudah ketahuan.

"Hayoo… ngaku… kau menyukai Fang ya? Dia popular lho, pinter lagi, jadi ku rasa-uhp…" Belum sempat gadis melayu itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh seorang Yaya.

"Pelan-pelan dong bicaranya!" Yaya mendesis. Gadis itu meronta.

"Huh, kau mau membunuhku Ya. Membungkam sampai segitunya." Amy bersungut kesal sebelum ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat.

"Eh jadi benar kau menyukai Fang?"

"Sssttt! Jangan keras-keras."

Amy mengecilkan suaranya sembari menundukkan kepala, "Jadi kau menyukai Fang?" Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"HAH? YAYA MENYUKAI FANG?"

Krikkrik…krikkrik

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang bocah, _coret,_ pada seorang pemuda gempal berkulit gelap. Gopal memang tidak bisa menjaga mulut.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sementara Yaya, jika saja dia punya kekuatan Jinny oh Jinny, dia sudah menghilang sekarang.

Giginya bergemeletuk, oh Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa punya sahabat seperti Gopal. Sedetik kemudian bisik-bisik mulai menyapa telinganya. Sampai satu menit yang lalu statusnya masih pengagum rahasia sang Casanova, _Fang_. Tapi sekarang…

Mungkin sudah saatnya Yaya menaikkan derajatnya dari penggemar gelap menjadi penggemar terang-terangan. _Eh…_

"Jadi kau mulai mengibarkan bendera perang Yaya, aku terima."

"Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Fang padamu!"

"Kau sih tidak ada apa-apanya."

Yaya menunduk. Itulah penyebab dia memutuskan menjadi pengagum rahasia. Terbukti, saat statusnya berubah, kucing manis sekalipun berganti peran menjadi macan garang. Mulai hari ini Yaya harus terbiasa menerima pandangan sinis dari antrian komunitas Penggemar Fang. Fansgirl pemuda itu memang terlalu banyak dan…mengerikan.

"Eh, bukannya Fang udah punya pacar ya?" salah satu siswa di kelas itu nyeletuk.

"Eh kata siapa? Setahuku tidak ada."

'Iya, dia itu sudah punya pacar, Ying kan." Tambah Gopal.

"Isu itu…! Isu!" Tegas siswi lainnya tidak mau kalah.

"Uhm… tapi setahuku, mereka memang berpacaran." Salah seorang siswi yang nampaknya tidak peduli status Fang mau punya pacar atau punya istri sekalipun, angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu darimana!" bentak siswi lainnya.

"Tuh kan, bener." Siswa laki-laki tadi merasa menang. Oke Yaya menyerah, kenapa jadi runyam begini.

"Aku sekelas dengan mereka waktu kelas sepuluh, mereka memang sangat dekat." Gadis itu berbicara sambil menopang dagu, seolah menyadari setiap ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya begitu dinantikan, terutama oleh para fansgirl pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Tapi… mereka sudah putus."

Para siswi menarik nafas lega, siswanya? Menundukkan kepala.

"Sok tahu sekali." cibir siswa lainnya nampak tidak terima.

"Aku kan anggota OSIS, aku melihat mereka bertengkar saat malam ulang tahun sekolah." Jawab gadis dengan rambut diikat ke belakang itu dengan santainya.

Syukurlah, Yaya cukup lega mendengar penuturannya. Eh? apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Jadi kau mengintip mereka saat malam-malam? Wah diam-diam kau tukang ngintip ternyata…" Gopal mengeluarkan selorohan yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Apa katamu?!" Gadis itu menggebrak meja, memaksa teman sebangkunya untuk mengelus lengannya agar tidak marah.

"Sabar San…sabar…"

"Humph"

"Jadi ternyata, ketua kelas kita yang katanya galak itu suka mengintip orang pacaran." Semuanya tertawa, sang pelaku? Jangan ditanyakan, keadaannya mengenaskan, masih untung gadis itu tidak meninjunya.

Daripada ikut membuat ribut, Yaya lebih memilih duduk tenang di kursinya sambil memikirkan Fang.

Jadi Fang pernah berpacaran dengan Ying, gadis yang katanya gadis terpintar di angkatan mereka. Well sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya seangkatan, gadis itu harusnya baru kelas sepuluh, tapi dengar-dengar, dia lompat kelas waktu sd. Tiba-tiba pikiran Yaya tertuju pada salah seorang penumpang di bis tadi.

 **-o-**

Jam kosong. Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu saat mendengar dua kata tersebut? Para siswa biasanya akan berhamburan memburu kantin, bersantai di kelas, maupun sengaja ke UKS untuk tidur.

Tapi Yaya berbeda. Jam kosong artinya ketinggalan pelajaran. Maka untuk alasan itu Yaya memilih pergi ke perpustakaan, belajar sendiri tentang materi pelajaran hari ini.

Satu jam berlalu, Yaya merasa belajarnya sudah cukup. Sekarang giliran memanjakan diri dengan fiksi.

Gadis itu memilah beberapa novel yang menurutnya bagus, kebanyakan novel cinta remaja. Ada juga beberapa buku pelajaran. Saat Yaya masih asik membaca synopsis novel di bagian rak buku fiksi. Bel berbunyi.

 _Aku keasyikan, sampai lupa waktu._ Batin Yaya.

Diambilnya enam buku sekenanya yang sudah dia pisahkan. Beruntung perpustakaan sekolah tidak membatasi jumlah buku yang boleh dipinjam.

Matanya melirik bergantian pada jam tangan miliknya dan petugas perpustakaan, seharusnya gurunya sudah masuk. Oh gawat! Yaya ingat setelah ini pelajaran bahasa Jerman, jamnya guru terkiller satu sekolah!

 _Cepatlah…cepatlah_

Segera setelah urusannya selesai dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Yaya bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya, lengkap bersama 6 buku dengan tebal masing-masing tak kurang dari satu inchi yang secara otomatis menghambat langkah dan penglihatan.

BRAKKK!

Tepat di belokan terakhir di ujung koridor menuju kelas, Yaya bertubrukkan dengan seseorang. Punggungnya sukses menghantam tembok, pantatnya bercidukan dengan lantai dari keramik, buku-bukunya berhamburan, dan sialnya hanya dia seorang diri yang jatuh. Orang yang menubruknya, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang ditubruknya hanya berdiri mematung sambil melihat keadaannya yang berantakan tanpa menawarkan bantuan sedikit pun.

 _Tolongin kek._ Pekik Yaya dalam hati.

Gadis itu merapikan rok panjangnya yang sedikit tersingkap, memunguti satu persatu bukunya yang bertebaran, lalu berdiri mendongak pada pria yang lebih tinggi satu kepala darinya. Yaya kesal, setidaknya laki-laki itu mengucap maaf meski Yaya tahu dirinya yang salah, tapi bukankah dia yang menjadi korban.

Yaya menatap mata sang pemuda, menyeramkan, irisnya merah, seperti ruby, asing. Yaya tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Masuklah."

Yaya baru sadar dia berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah dengan pintu terbuka, reflek dia menunduk tanda memberi hormat. Remaja yang mengenakan jaket merah hitam itu melengos begitu saja di hadapannya. Tanpa suara, tanpa senyum, apalagi sedikit ucapan penyesalan.

 _Cowok hantu! Cuek sekali._

Yaya bergegas menuju kelasnya.

 **-o-**

"Hah…hah…"

"Kau darimana sih? Tumben telat. Gak inget ya ini hari apa. Eh iya aku mau nanya ini-"

Yaya belum sempat mengatur pernafasannya, telinganya sudah dijejali berbagai pertanyaan oleh teman sebangkunya, Amy.

"Tunggu dulu, hah…biarkan aku… hah…hirup oksigen dengan tenang."

"Hehe…maaf," gadis berkulit sawo matang itu cuma nyengir. Yaya menggelengkan kepala, saking takutnya terlambat dia sampai berlari dari perpus, sampai nabrak pula. Matanya menengok ke meja guru.

"Tumben pak Hasbi belum datang."

Amy merapat, menyodorkan halaman di buku paketnya yang sudah distabillo pada Yaya. "Itu yang mau aku tanyain, tadi Bu Siwi datang beri tugas, pak Hasbi gak masuk, sakit katanya."

Dalam hati Yaya bersyukur terhindar dari hukuman. Bayangkan, terlambat satu menit di jam sang guru killer artinya membaca satu lembar teks full berbahasa jerman. Memikirkannya saja membuat Yaya ngeri. Gadis berhijab itu memang tidak terlalu menyukai mata pelajaran itu, bukan apa-apa. Tapi jika dengan bahasa melayu dan inggris saja mereka bisa berkomunikasi, untuk apa menambah lagi.

Lagipula orang Jerman juga belum tentu mau belajar bahasa melayu, lantas kenapa orang melayu harus menguasai bahasa Jerman. Bukankah setiap negara bisa sukses tanpa harus menguasai bahasa bangsa lain. Kenapa tidak berkaca pada Jepang saja. Bahkan bahasa inggris pun tidak diutamakan, tapi negara mereka sangat maju.

"Engh… kau tahu kan My, aku juga tidak mahir bahasa Jerman."

"Oh ayolah Yaya, setidaknya kau lebih baik daripada aku. Kau kan juara kelas, kau pasti bisa." Amy merengut, memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yaya meringis sembari menggaruk hijabnya.

Kelas yang tadinya ribut karena siswanya yang mendiskusikan tugas, hening sekejap saat pria berbadan tegap yang dikenal sebagai kepala sekolah memasuki ruangan. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda bertopi hitam merah yang dihadapkan ke depan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Selamat. Kelas kalian kedapatan anggota baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

Pemuda itu sedikit maju, "Halilintar." hanya itu.

"Psst…Yaya…lihatlah, ada anak baru, ugh… ganteng banget." Amy menyenggol Yaya yang masih khusyuk menerjemahkan teks bahasa jermannya.

"Ya Halilintar, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu."

"Apasih?" Yaya melirik Amy yang pandangannya masih setia mengagumi wajah sang anak baru. Diikutinya arah mata sahabatnya itu, Yaya menoleh, itu kan…cowok hantu tadi.

"Saya mau duduk di sini."

 _Eh? apa-apaan!_

"Ehem, Amy mungkin bisa pindah ke bangku di belakang."

 _Jelas ini KKN._

"Ungh…ba-baik Pak." Amy yang pada dasarnya penurut pada guru, apalagi kepala sekolah, segera memindahkan tas dan barang-barangnya. Pemuda baru itu pun langsung duduk menggantikan posisi Amy.

Yaya yang tidak terima, melancarkan protes.

"Pak, kenapa tidak dia saja yang duduk di belakang." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk si anak baru.

"Di sini angle-nya tepat menghadap papan. Penglihatanku agak terganggu. Aku tidak biasa duduk paling belakang."

 _Lalu kenapa memilih bangku nomor dua? Kenapa tidak paling depan saja!_

Yaya ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu, tapi dirinya masih paham sopan-santun.

"Sudah…sudah…jangan ribut. Bapak tinggal dulu." kepala sekolah itu beranjak menuju pintu, baru sampai ambangnya, dia berbalik. "Halilintar, berbaurlah bersama teman barumu."

Yaya membuang muka ke luar jendela. Baru tadi pagi dia mengalami keberuntungan, sekarang justru sebaliknya. Tuhan memang mudah membalikkan nasib manusia. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda beriris aneh itu membuatnya kesal, sekarang taraf kekesalannya sudah berlipat ganda.

"Yaya…" terdengar suara bisikan namun masih bisa ditangkap telinga, Yaya menoleh, itu Amy.

"Kau sih! Kenapa mau saja disuruh pindah." Jelas itu bukan bisikan.

"Aku tidak berani membantah, tak apalah. Lagipula, sepertinya dia…" Amy mendelik pada pemuda di depannya. "sepertinya dia suka padamu."

Yaya hampir batuk mendengarnya, "Jangan bercanda!" Yaya melirik pemuda itu, ekspresinya masih datar, padahal Yaya yakin dia mendengar suaranya barusan.

"Mengenalnya saja tidak!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **Aneh kenapa saya memposting fanfict ini lagi padahal sebelumnya sudah saya hiatuskan? Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin menambah mood HaliYaya, dan lagi males ngelihat Yaya disakitin Hali mulu, jadi lanjut yang ini aja, sekalian buat hiburan, nulisnya ringan. *ketawa nista**

 **Oh ya, silahkan dibaca dari awal meskipun merasa pernah membaca semuanya. Karena ada beberapa perubahan yang rasanya, ehm…cukup penting. Oke sekian.**

 **Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Halilintar

Yaya bersungguh-sungguh sewaktu berkata dia tidak mengenal anak baru tersebut. Tapi sayang teman-temannya tidak ada yang percaya. Jelas saja! Siapa yang tidak berpikir demikian kalau selama hari pertamanya di sekolah pemuda itu justru selalu menempel padanya.

Yaya pergi ke kantin, pemuda itu ikut dan memilih duduk di samping Ya ya. Tapi tidak menyapa. Apa maunya coba?

Yaya ke perpustakaan, pemuda tersebut malah sudah duduk tenang di sana. Oke, bukan berarti Yaya menguntitnya.

Bahkan bisa-bisanya pemuda itu memilih klub yang sama dengan Yaya. Hek! Halilintar sukses jadi orang paling tampan di sana, karena seluruh anggota klub memasak sebelumnya adalah perempuan.

 _Oh God! What's my fault?_

Yaya sampai dianggap tidak pandai bersyukur. Sebab siswi lain banyak yang berharap bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu. Sudah cakep, pintar, tidak pelit pula. Buktinya tugas bahasa jerman mereka, Halilintar yang mengerjakannya sendirian dalam sekejap kemudian dengan entengnya membiarkan buku tugasnya dicontek sana sini.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Yaya bersyukur setidaknya bisa lepas dari pemuda tersebut. Artinya dirinya tidak akan merasa diawasi lagi. Akan tetapi, apa-apaan. Kenapa pria itu juga memilih rute bus yang sama dengannya. Bahkan saat berjalan menuju rumahnya pun pemuda itu masih menguntitnya di belakang.

 _What the hell!_

Yaya merutuk dalam hati. Melebarkan langkah dan mengencangkan kecepatan. Tapi tetap saja jarak mereka tidak berkurang.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Salahkan pemuda itu yang membuat batin Yaya menelurkan banyak kalimat rutukan hari ini.

"Maumu apa sih?" Kepalang penat, akhirnya Yaya lepas diri.

Pemuda itu masih acuh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Kepedean sekali."

Dengan santainya pemuda beriris merah tersebut berjalan melewati Yaya. Sengaja bahu disenggolkan, entah apa tujuannya.

"Hey! Kalau jalan hati-hati dong."

Seolah tuli. Yaya tidak direspon samasekali. Kesal. Tak ada batu, sepatu pun jadi. Sebelah sepatu pentofel berpindah dari kaki ke tangan. Yaya bersiap melemparkan pukulan jarak jauh diwakili oleh sang sepatu.

Sayang gerakan pemuda itu selanjutnya sukses membuat Yaya lupa cara mengayunkan tangan. Tubuh Yaya membeku seketika saat Halilintar membuka pintu pagar berwarna merah, yang mana lokasinya berada tepat di samping rumah Yaya.

 _Jadi kita bertetangga?_

Kalau ada lalat lewat mungkin mulut Yaya bisa jadi lokasi hinggap.

 _Tuhan…Apa dosaku?Kenapa aku diliputi nasib buruk terus hari ini?_

Entitas berseragam itu pun beringsut lesu membuka pagar rumahnya sendiri. Bagaikan ada awan pekat yang memayunginya hingga mengeluarkan aura-aura suram.

.

.

 **WARNING: HaliYaya, FangYaya, FangYing. Friendship, romance, OOC detected, miss typo, bahasa ngalur ngidul, school life, teen!chara. romance friendship.**

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy belong to monsta studio.**

 **This fict belong to me.**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata tanpa ada keuntungan yang saya dapatkan.**

.

.

 _Dandelion itu masih mengintip dari sudut sempit_

 _Di celah-celah dedaunan hijau…menunggu dipetik_

 _Padang luas dengan bunga-bunga kuning yang cantik_

 _Lentik…menarik…mengusik relung hati yang berbisik_

 _Dandelion kuning berti-_

 _Srettt!_

Ujung pensil patah karena ditekan terlalu keras oleh si empunya. Berbagai perempatan imajiner singgah di kening sang gadis maniak biskuit. Yaya mendorong mundur kursi belajarnya dengan kasar. Meraih hijab langsung pakai di sampiran pakaian.

Tanpa menghiraukan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Kelambu disingkap, kusen aluminium digoyang-goyang. Jendela terbuka lebar. Yaya berusaha berucap dengan keras. Terserah kalau Nyonya Yah –ibunya sampai marah, Yaya bisa melimpahkan kesalahan pada pemuda berjarak sembilan meter darinya.

"Volume gitarnya bisa dikecilin gak? Ini sudah malam. Saya butuh istirahat."

Sia-sia, suaranya takkan didengar. Dari balik kaca jendela yang terbuka, Yaya bisa melihat sosok itu masih setia memainkan musik yang mengusik telinga.

Mencari akal, Yaya mengedarkan pandangan kembali ke kamarnya. Pengeras suara yang tergantung manis di sudut kamar direnggut seketika.

"WOOYY! UDAH MALEM! SITU GAK PUNYA JAM YA? JANGAN RIBUT!"

Yaya berteriak sekuat tenaga, sebagai ungkapan kekesalan karena pemuda itu sudah mengacaukan inspirasinya saat menulis puisi.

"Yaya…" _tok tok tok._

Yaya menoleh, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Suaramu terdengar sampai bawah. Kalau mau ribut jangan di kamar. Nanti mengganggu tetangga."

"I-iya Ma, Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak tapi-tapian, tidak usah teriak lagi."

Miris sekali. Padahal Yaya yang terganggu di sini.

Suara musik dihentikan. Seseorang di seberang sana terlihat mendekati jendela. Yaya tersenyum sumringah, bersiap melancarkan rutukan berbagai warna.

Setibanya pemuda itu di balkon kamarnya sendiri. Tangannya reflek menutup telinga.

"GAK TAU INI UDAH JAM BERAPA, MAS? KALAU MAU MAIN GITAR ELEKTRIK, DI LUAR SANA! DASAR MATA MERAH IRITASI BERAT."

"Yaya…!"

Suara teguran kembali terdengar di balik pintu. Kenapa jadi dia yang dianggap biang keributan?

Bodoh! Dia lupa mematikan tombol on pada pengeras suara.

Halilintar mengisyaratkan agar Yaya menurunkan benda laknat tersebut.

"Tanpa itu aku juga bisa dengar."

Ucap sang pemuda tanpa harus berteriak. Dia yakin frekuensi bunyi dari jarak sembilan meter masih bisa terdengar dengan cara normal.

"I-iya…aku lupa mematikannya." Yaya kikuk sendiri, harusnya dia yang mengomel malah dia yang diomel.

Pemuda itu melirik arloji. Yaya mengernyit.

"Jam sepuluh."

Perempatan imajiner muncul tanpa diundang. Yaya kesal peringatannya dianggap sekadar guyonan.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Sebelumnya kau teriak menanyakan jam berapa."

Ah sudahlah, Yaya lelah.

"Kalau main gitar, pakai headphone. Atau kau bisa menutup jendelanya. Kalau tidak, suaranya terdengar sampai kamarku tahu!"

Alih-alih menanggapi, Halilintar hanya diam sambil berpangku tangan, menikmati sirat kesal yang terlukis di wajah Yaya.

"Hey! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Iya…iya…aku dengar."

"Bagus."

Merasa peringatannya sudah cukup, Yaya berbalik hendak menutup jendela.

"Tapi aku tidak mau pakai headphone." Bukan teriakan, tapi suara dari seberang kamarnya itu terdengar jelas di telinga Yaya.

Jendela setengah tertutup kembali dibuka lebar.

"Hey! Maksudmu apa?" merasa perlu, Yaya harus bertanya.

"Sengaja, supaya jendela kamarmu terbuka dan aku bisa melihat wajahmu, daritadi ditutup sih."

Tidak ada jangkrik yang berbunyi, sebab mereka tidak sedang berada di semak-semak. Keheningan sempat menguasai situasi selama beberapa detik.

"Kau gila…" Yaya bergumam sendiri, kemudian menutup jendela sepihak sekalipun pria yang terpaut sembilan meter darinya masih berusaha mencuri pandang.

Jendela tertutup rapat. Korden ditarik hingga menutupi pandangan dari luar. Yaya mendengus kesal. Sempat-sempatnya pemuda itu menggodanya malam-malam begini.

Tapi…penasaran, kelambu sedikit disibak. Yaya mengintip dari balik kaca jendela. Kalau-kalau pemuda itu masih berusaha bercuri tatap ke kamarnya.

Sepi.

Balkon itu kosong. Pintu dan jendela kamar pemuda itu bahkan sudah tertutup.

"Cepat sekali dia menghilang."

Yaya bergumam, entah kenapa terselip rasa kecewa di sudut hatinya yang lain, sekalipun Yaya sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Dasar cowok hantu, hii."

Kegiatan mengintip dihentikan. Yaya kembali ke kursi bermaksud meneruskan puisi yang tertunda. Namun, salahkan otaknya yang sudah tercemar. Inspirasi hilang, diksi buyar. Kertas berisi tulisan setengah jadi disobek, dibentuk bulat, lalu dilemparkan ke tempat sampah.

"Gara-gara si cowok hantu tadi nih." Geramnya kesal.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kedatangan si murid baru, Yaya mulai terbiasa dengan gosip yang merebak di antara mereka. Pasalnya, semenjak anak baru itu selalu mengikuti Yaya ke manapun dia pergi, seisi sekolah jadi sibuk membicarakan mereka.

Yaya sih tidak ambil pusing, nanti juga mereka capek sendiri. Toh itu bermanfaat bagi kelangsungan hidupnya di sekolah ini. Fangirl pemuda berkacamata nila, si pemuda paling popular, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang, tidak ada yang menguntit maupun melemparkan tatapan menusuk setiap kali Yaya berjalan di hadapan mereka.

Yaya santai-santai saja. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda beriris aneh itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, baik di sekolah maupun di sekitar komplek rumah.

 _Bugg!_

Bola berwarna oranye bergaris hitam sukses memantul di kening Yaya. Kepalanya terasa memutar.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Yaya sampai lupa memperhatikan sekitar saking asiknya bercengkrama dengan pikiran sendiri. Bahkan dia lupa kalau saat ini dia tengah menonton anak basket yang beranggotakan seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

 _Fang…sedang kemari?_

Yaya gugup sendiri. Rasa sakit di kening bertukar tiba-tiba dengan sarat gelisah. Memang bukan kali pertama Fang menghampiri Yaya seperti ini, tapi tetap saja, rasanya selalu seperti yang pertama untuk Yaya.

"Kau Yaya kan?"

Kepala dianggukkan walau canggung. Gadis ini salah tingkah, namanya diingat saja dia sudah senang.

"Keningmu berdarah." Sahut Fang sembari menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Oh bahkan Yaya tidak merasakan apapun dari lukanya.

"Bolanya ke mana tadi?" salah seorang anggota tim basket celingak-celinguk mencari bola yang sempat menyiduk kening Yaya hingga terluka.

Pandangan mata mengarah ke benda bundar yang dimaksud, Yaya menunjuk bermaksud memberi tahu.

"Itu di sana."

"Mana?"

"Itu."

Kesal, masa iya bola sebesar dan semencolok itu tidak kelihatan.

"Bisa kau ambilkan, Yaya?"

"Eh? Te-tentu."

Apa sih yang bisa Yaya tolak dari seorang Fang. Berbalik, baru saja kakinya menginjak langkah pertama, bahunya ditahan oleh sebuah telapak tangan besar.

"Minta maaf padanya."

Ketiga pasang mata sontak menatap pada pria yang baru saja menelurkan kalimat perintah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Fang.

Anggota basket di sebelahnya segera membisiki sesuatu. Sementara Yaya nyaris tidak percaya kenapa pemuda itu masih ada di sekolah ini. Dikiranya pemuda itu sudah pindah ke antah berantah.

"Oh jadi kau Halilintar? Idola baru yang digembar-gemborkan itu ya?"

Fang bersedekap. Iris di balik lensa jelas menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. "Memangnya kau bisa apa sampai jadi pembicaraan banyak orang? Jangan menang tampang saja." Tambahnya.

Halilintar tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan provokasi tersebut. "Kau melempar bola ke keningnya. Minta maaf sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak sengaja. Stainley, ambil bolanya."

Orang keempat yang berada di situ diperintahkan oleh sang kapten. Stainley menurut. Bergegas langsung memungut bola di kaki kursi ujung taman sekolah.

Fang berbalik hendak meninggalkan dua entitas yang masih terdiam. Menangkap operan bola dari kawan satu tim, melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, sebelum kakinya beranjak menjauh dari lokasi awal, bola basket sudah direnggut dari kendali. Berpindah ke tangan sang pemilik iris ruby.

Semua anggota tim basket menatapnya. Halilintar mengedarkan pandangan tajam ke sekeliling lapangan. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi bola bundar didribble dengan kecepatan rendah. Naik menjadi sedang, melewati Fang yang masih terdiam. Beberapa anggota tim basket reflek berusaha menghalang dan mencuri bola.

Tapi…sia-sia. Bola berpindah ke tangan yang satunya, lawan dilewati dengan mudah. Bola masuk ke keranjang dengan gerakan lembut namun terlihat lincah.

Semuanya tidak ada yang bersuara, termasuk Yaya. Hanya bunyi pantulan bola dan lantai yang mengalun di telinga. Halilintar beranjak dari posisinya. Berjalan menghampiri Yaya yang masih mematung di pinggir lapangan lainnya.

"Ikut aku, lukamu harus segera diobati."

Tanpa permisi, keduanya hengkang dari lokasi. Yaya menurut saja saat lengannya ditarik begitu saja tanpa izin.

.

"Awww..."

Memang benar kata orang, kalau terluka itu sakitnya terasa belakangan.

"Tahan sebentar."

Kapas bersih yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam air dan antiseptik, menyentuh lembut kening sang gadis yang masih dihiasi cairan berwarna merah.

"Pelan-pelan." Yaya menggigit bibir, menahan rasa sakit yang baru menjalar.

Halilintar membersihkan luka Yaya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kapas ditekan lembut di sepanjang pinggir luka dan sekitarnya, dibuang karena sudah terasa tidak mampu membersihkan lagi. Kapas baru diambil, perlakuan serupa diulang.

"Tahan sebentar." Ujar Halilintar lembut.

Yaya memandang pemuda di hadapannya. Hazelnya terpaut tak lebih dari satu jengkal dengan si pemuda. Iris ruby ditatapnya lekat. Yaya heran, bagaimana mata tajam itu bisa memandang lembut ke arah dirinya.

"Selesai."

Kedua telapak tangan digesekkan tanda pekerjaan sudah selesai.

Yaya menyentuh kening. Lukanya sudah dibalut dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah juga plester.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang."

Yaya beranjak turun dari ranjang UKS. Halilintar menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Begitu caramu berterimakasih?"

Suara air mengalir dari dispenser pada gelas plastik. Yaya merasa haus dan butuh minum air putih.

"Kalau sampai dia membenciku, itu semua berarti salahmu."

"Dia? dia siapa?"

"Anak basket tadi, yang kau ajak debat."

"Aku tidak mengajaknya berdebat, aku hanya menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu. Salah?"

Yaya melenguh, menyandarkan pinggang pada meja tempat dispenser ditaruh.

"Dia kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja."

"Tapi dia juga tidak meminta maaf." Yaya terdiam, itu benar. "Bahkan dia seenaknya menyuruhmu mengambil bola basket yang jelas-jelas bisa dia ambil sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Yaya tidak bisa berkomentar. Itu juga benar.

"Jadi katakan salahku di mana?"

Halilintar mengeliminasi jarak. Berdiri sembari bersedekap di depan Yaya. Gadis itu mulai risih, walau bagaimanapun mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini.

"Hm?" Halilintar memiringkan kepala. Yaya mulai kesulitan menarik nafas.

Tubuh yang lebih besar terdorong ke belakang. Halilintar menarik sebelah lengan saat Yaya berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jengah, Yaya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Oke, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Terimakasih telah menolongku. Puas?"

Yaya beralih menuju tas punggungnya yang tergeletak ranjang UKS, mengambil beberapa benda dari dalam tas. Gerakan tangan dihentikan. Hazel kembali beradu pandang dengan ruby.

"Berbalik." Halilintar mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Hadap sana, ini barang perempuan."

Paham, Halilintar menurut tanpa protes. Yaya mengambil benda yang dibutuhkan sembari melirik ke arah si pemuda. Takutnya pria itu mengintipi Yaya yang tengah mengambil barang. Bisa tanggal rasa malunya nanti.

Benda putih terbungkus plastik disembunyikan di balik kerudung. Kemudian tanpa permisi beranjak meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian di ruang UKS.

"Hey, mau ke mana?" Halilintar berbalik menyadari pergerakan Yaya.

"Toilet, mau ikut?" Yaya menyahut dari luar ruangan.

"Mau, kalau boleh." Halilintar hanya menggoda, sungguh, tidak bermaksud serius. Tapi siapa sangka sebuah sepatu berwarna pink dengan motif hellokitty melayang tepat ke wajahnya dari arah pintu. Sementara si pelaku dengan sebelah kaki tanpa alas beringsut maju mendekati Halilintar dan memungut alas kaki yang dilemparnya sendiri.

"Dasar mata merah mesum!"

Teriak Yaya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar kecil. Halilintar tertawa geli. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu memberi julukan tidak elit seperti itu padanya.

Halilintar menggeleng pelan, hingga tanpa sengaja pandangan manik orbsnya tertuju tepat pada tas pink yang juga bermotif hellokitty milik Yaya.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai warna dan tokoh kartun itu ternyata." Gumam Halilintar dengan sirat lembut di matanya.

Tiba-tiba otaknya penasaran dengan benda yang diambil Yaya tadi, sampai-sampai dia tidak boleh melihatnya.

Salahkan rasa ingin tahu Halilintar yang besar. Kakinya bergerak mendekati ranjang. Tas punggung merah muda dibuka perlahan. Halilintar mengintip seperlunya. Lalu ditutup seketika.

Sial! Kenapa dia jadi malu sendiri?

Lampu imajiner hinggap di pojok kanan atas topi sang pemuda. Halilintar ingat hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa Jerman, bahasa yang tidak perlu dipelajari karena sudah ia kuasai di luar kepala. Ide ditemukan. Semoga kali ini rencananya berteman dekat dengan gadis itu bisa berjalan.

Tas dibongkar perlahan. Halilintar menutup benda khas perempuan tadi dengan sapu tangan milik Yaya.

Halilintar heran, ngapain sih Yaya membawanya ke sekolah segala. Kan bisa langsung pakai di rumah.

"Mana sih? Ah!" lelah mencari, Halilintar meneruskan aksi sembari mengintip ke pintu. Takut-takut Yaya kembali dan memergokinya, bisa-bisa gadis itu semakin illfeel padanya.

Senyum menyeringai mengembang di bibir Halilintar. Benda yang dicari sudah ditemukan.

"Ini dia!"

Kembali waspada, Halilintar mencari tempat yang sekiranya tepat untuk menyembunyikan tiga benda di tangannya. Satu buku paket, satu kamus kecil, dan satu buku tulis.

Beberapa detik berpikir, Halilintar menatap kasur UKS. Sepertinya cocok.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ketiga buku itu diselipkan ke bawah kasur. Seprai yang sedikit mencuat dirapikan serapi mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Sukses, misi berjalan. Tinggal menunggu langkah selanjutnya dan hasil yang akan diterima. Berdoa saja semoga Yaya tidak sadar ada barangnya yang hilang saat ini.

Halilintar mengerjap, tahu-tahu Yaya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yaya,"

Enggan berbasa-basi, Yaya mengambil tas dan melengos begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan. Halilintar mengejar.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Halilintar berusaha normal, takut Yaya melihat perbuatannya tadi, bisa mati dia.

"Kelas lah. Kau tidak dengar bunyi bel? Rapat guru kan cuma satu jam pelajaran."

Nafas lega dihembuskan. Halilintar kembali memasang wajah datar.

.

.

 **-0-**

.

.

"Bukuku tidak ada…" Yaya mendesis pelan, khawatir suaranya terdengar hingga depan kelas. Bisa berabe kalau guru killer itu tahu buku paket bahasa jerman, kamus, lengkap dengan buku catatannya tidak ada di atas meja.

Mampus.

Halilintar melirik, Yaya masih sibuk merogoh tas tanpa arti. Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati, saatnya menjalankan step kedua.

"Yaya, ada apa?"

Itu Ammy, sahabat Yaya yang tempat duduknya dirampok oleh Halilintar. Menyolek Yaya dari belakang, sadar akan kegundahan yang dialami sang sahabat.

"Buku paketku hilang, kamusku juga, buku tulisku juga. Bagaimana ini Ammy?" bisik Yaya nyaris merengek, beruntung Pak Guru killer sedang menulis di papan.

"Coba ingat-ingat kau taruh di mana? Mungkin kau lupa."

"Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkannya dari tas, Ammy…sungguh."

Gadis twintail itu terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin kau lupa bawa?"

"Tidak, tadi pagi sudah ku letakkan di dalam tas. Aku sangat yakin. Bagaimana ini? Bisa gawat kalau Pak Hasbi tahu." Ujarnya dengan suara memelas.

"Ehemm. Kelas saya tidak menerima murid berisik." Pak guru killer meneyindir di depan kelas. Yaya semakin khawatir.

Ammy menatap Yaya kasihan. Sangat sadar dengan reputasi sahabatnya di hadapan guru. Walau Yaya tidak begitu akrab dengan guru bahasa jerman mereka, tapi setidaknya dia tidak punya masalah dengan guru itu.

Sekali Yaya melakukan pelanggaran, dalam hal ini adalah tidak membawa buku, bisa langsung ditinta merah namanya nanti. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang namanya sudah terpasang tinta merah sejak awal. Ammy rela berkorban demi sahabat. Berdoa saja semoga saat ini Pak Hasbi tidak menganggapnya ada.

"Uhm…Yaya, kau boleh-" ragu-ragu, Ammy takut juga bila ketahuan, bisa disetrap dia nanti.

Yaya yang masih gelisah menghentikan pencariannya.

"Boleh apa My?" balasnya dengan suara berbisik.

Gadis twintail itu menunduk, menyusun ketiga buku yang diperlukan untuk mata pelajaran bahasa asing tersebut.

Sedari tadi Halilintar hanya memperhatikan. Tapi begitu melihat pergerakan gadis di belakang Yaya tadi, Halilintar harus segera bertindak. Bisa gagal rencananya nanti.

"Kau boleh pinjam buku milikku."

Tiga benda disodorkan. Baik Yaya maupun Ammy mengernyit melihat kelakuan Halilintar.

"Kenapa bengong? Ambil cepat, sebelum ketahuan." Bisiknya pelan.

"Kau serius?"

Kelopak mata diturunkan pelan sebagai jawaban.

Yaya mendorong buku-buku itu kembali pada Halilintar. "Pak Hasbi itu galak. Kau ini anak baru, jangan buat masalah. Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas, disuruh hormat bendera, ataupun-"

"Ssstt…Jangan berisik, ambil saja."

Benda yang sama kembali disodorkan. Buku-buku itu tergeletak di hadapannya. Yaya memandangnya bergantian dengan si pemilik dengan tatapan ragu.

 _Tuk! Tuk!_

Bunyi penghapus dan papan tulis yang beradu sukses mengalihkan pandangan kedua entitas tersebut. Halilintar dan Yaya reflek melihat ke depan kelas. Pak guru killer menatap garang pada mereka.

Yaya menegak ludah.

Pak Hasbi berjalan ke bangku mereka berdua.

"Sedang mendiskusikan apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali. Boleh bapak ikut?" Tanyanya pura-pura ramah, tapi amat kontras dengan raut wajah sangarnya yang tak bisa ditutupi.

Yaya menggigit ujung pensil pertanda gelisah. Sementara Halilintar masih memasang wajah santai.

Pak Hasbi menatap kedua anak didiknya bergantian. "Kenapa berhenti?" lalu tanpa sengaja mata sang guru menyapu meja kayu di hadapannya.

Seketika sang guru menjadi geram ketika tidak melihat satupun buku di depan Halilintar.

"Bukumu mana?!" bentaknya. Sang guru paling kesal kalau muridnya tidak membawa buku pelajaran saat jamnya. Itu menunjukkan si murid tidak menghargai pelajarannya.

Halilintar diam. Yaya ingin menyahut namun seketika takut ketika melihat kilat marah di wajah sang guru.

"Siapa lagi yang tidak membawa buku?" teriaknya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Murid-murid langsung merunduk menatap buku masing-masing.

Sang guru kembali menatap Halilintar dengan penuh intimidasi.

"KAU! KELUAR DARI KELAS!"

Yaya heran, kenapa justru jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sementara pemuda itu masih saja bernafas santai.

Halilintar mendorong kursi ke belakang. Berdiri, kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepala tanda memberi hormat. Sang guru mendengus lalu kembali ke mejanya di depan kelas.

"Yang lain, buka halaman 35. Baca paragraph pertama lalu terjemahkan." Ujarnya tegas.

"Kau! Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Cepat ke lapangan! Hormat bendera sampai pelajaran saya selesai!" bentaknya pada Halilintar.

Si pemuda masih acuh, tapi menuruti saja perintah sang guru. Yaya memandang Halilintar yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kursinya. Gadis itu merasa bersalah, harusnya dia yang dihukum, bukan Halilintar.

Yaya ingin mengaku saja bahwa sebenarnya bukan Halilintar yang melanggar aturan, melainkan dirinya.

Baru saja dia ingin membuka suara, kalimatnya langsung tertelan sebab suara sang guru lebih dulu menginterupsi telinga.

"Jadi siapa yang bisa menerjemahkan?"

Pak guru memandang semua siswanya. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Sang guru sangat kecewa, kenapa tak ada satupun siswanya yang mahir di pelajaran ini. Apa dirinya yang tidak bisa mengajar dengan benar? Kalau begini, lagi-lagi dia harus menunjuk sebarang murid.

Pandangan diedarkan, memilih siapa yang hari ini akan jadi korban. Pasalnya, kalau salah bisa dibentak setengah mati. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Saya pak." Halilintar yang masih berada di ambang pintu berujar malas. Lebih baik dia menerjemahkan teks-teks itu ketimbang berdiri di lapangan yang sangat panas. Bisa gawat.

"Kamu! Masih di situ juga." Sang guru killer menatap anak muridnya satu persatu yang langsung dibalas dengan murid-murid yang berpura-pura melihat buku. Sok sibuk, intinya tidak ada yang mau selain anak itu.

"Ya sudah, terjemahkan semampumu. Paragraph pertama saja juga sudah cukup."

Halilintar yang berdiri menyandar di kusen pintu menyambar buku paket siswa yang duduknya paling dekat dengan pintu.

Membaca sekilas teks yang akan dia terjemahkan. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. Teks tersebut hanya berisi kisah dongeng mengenai sepasang saudara yang memakan rumah cokelat karena kelaparan. Halilintar hafal di luar kepala isi ceritanya. Bedanya, kata-kata terjemahannya harus disesuaikan dengan teks yang ditulis dengan bahasa jerman.

"Cepat artikan!" perintah sang guru menghampiri telinga. Halilintar mulai menerjemahkan teks yang diperintahkan.

Seluruh siswa di kelas itu hanya bisa memandang dengan binar tak percaya dan mulut terbuka. Jika ada segerombolan lalat yang lewat, berarti mereka menemukan tempat singgah yang tepat.

Bahkan pak Hasbi pun ikut terkesima. Senyum puas mengembang di wajah sangarnya. Sungguh hari bersejarah bagi siswa kelas 11 III, menyaksikan senyum lebar pak Hasbi itu bagai melihat gerhana matahari yang terjadi delapan belas tahun sekali.

Halilintar selesai menerjemahkan seluruh teks bahasa jerman sepanjang tiga halaman kertas A4. Bahkan dia berbaik hati menjelaskan ulang beberapa bagian dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimengerti. Seluruh siswa bertepuk tangan, termasuk Yaya.

Gadis itu menatap takjub pada pemuda yang dijulukinya bermacam-macam selama dua minggu ini.

"Bagus!" kali ini sang guru mengucap dengan nada bangga.

Halilintar menanggapi masih dengan wajah datarnya, kemudian perlahan berbalik seolah hendak menuju lapangan.

"Kau tidak usah ke lapangan. Hormat saja pada bendera di ujung situ."

Semua murid terkejut ketika sang guru yang terkenal killer menelurkan kalimat tersebut sembari menunjuk pada bendera yang berada di pojok depan kelas. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah, ada murid yang diringankan hukumannya oleh sang guru bahasa jerman.

Halilintar mendengus, pada akhirnya dia tetap tak bisa lolos dari hukuman. Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Ketimbang mati kepanasan di bawah terik matahari yang siap memanggang, hormat berdiri di dalam ruangan masih lebih baik.

Dalam hati Yaya bersyukur hukuman yang diterima Halilintar diringankan. Setidaknya rasa bersalahnya tidak semakin membara. Saat istirahat nanti, dia harus meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih pada pemuda beriris aneh tersebut.

 _Terimakasih…Halilintar._

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Seperti yang sudah saya katakan. Fanfict ini akan saya lanjutkan sampai tamat. Bagi yang merasa sudah membaca fanfict ini, silahkan dibaca ulang terutama chapter pertama, karena ada beberapa hal yang saya rubah dan, errr itu cukup penting. Untuk chap. Ini sih tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Sekian. Wassalam.**

 **So, stay tune ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Suatu Hari

Kakinya bergerak cepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Bergegas keluar kelas, mengejar seorang pemuda beriris merah yang menolongnya saat di kelas.

"Dia kemana sih?" Yaya bersungut kesal, kecepatannya sudah maksimal, tapi pria itu terlalu gesit menghilang.

Pandangan diedarkan ke sekitar, Yaya mengamati satu persatu murid di SMAN 12 Kuala Lumpur. Ah itu dia, pria beriris merah sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hey kau!"

Yaya menipiskan jarak sekaligus berteriak. Tapi pemuda itu, menoleh pun tidak.

"Aku memanggilmu, Si mata merah iritasi berat."

Halilintar menghentikan langkah, Yaya berhenti di samping Halilintar dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

"Tidak ada panggilan yang lebih buruk lagi?" sindir Halilintar.

Yaya menggeleng, "Kau gesit sekali, padahal nyaris bareng saat keluar kelas."

Halilintar tidak menggubris, langsung bicara pada intinya. "Ada apa?"

Sang gadis menormalkan nafas, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berterimakasih karena Halilintar sudah menolongnya saat jam pelajaran bahasa jerman barusan. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melontarkan kalimat itu pada pemuda semenyebalkan Halilintar.

"Kau sudah menolongku, aku berhutang padamu. Lain kali aku yang akan menolongmu."

Iris ruby itu menyipit heran. Tidakkah Yaya berniat mengucapkan dua kata _mainstream_ semacam 'Terima kasih'? Halilintar berpikir, apa rencananya gagal? Sejak awal memang dia yang merencanakan semuanya agar bisa dekat dengan Yaya. Tapi gadis itu masih belum menganggapnya seperti seorang teman. Baiklah, pelan-pelan saja.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu." Sahut sang pemuda angkuh. Yaya mendecih, sedikit bersyukur tidak mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung. Memang benar opininya sejak awal, Halilintar itu menyebalkan.

"Berniat melunasinya sekarang?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu terkejut dengan kalimat tambahan yang pemuda itu cetuskan, "Maksudmu?"

Sang pemuda menghembuskan nafas, "Kau ini lemot ya? tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau berhutang padaku. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang suka menghutangkan sesuatu lebih dari sehari."

Yaya cengo, berpikir, ada manusia macam Halilintar di muka bumi ini. Pamrih sekali. Harusnya sebagai seorang gentleman kan pemuda itu bisa bilang _'Itu bukan apa-apa.'_ Atau _'Tidak masalah, sudah tugasku sebagai pria sejati'_ atau apa kek gitu.

Ups, sepertinya Yaya kebanyakan nonton drama korea. Lagipula apa yang dipikirkannya coba, ada-ada saja.

"Baiklah, baik, apa maumu?" Yaya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Enggan berurusan lagi dengan pria bernama Halilintar.

"Traktir makan di kantin."

"Oke, hanya itu?" reflek Yaya.

"Tapi, kalau mau di restaurant juga boleh."

"Di restaurant…" Yaya berpikir sejenak, otaknya baru loading, sungguh entah kenapa gadis itu merasa sedang eror hari ini.

"Apa? Traktir makan?" Seketika Yaya baru menyadari, traktir makan artinya menguras isi dompet. Oh bolehkah dibatalkan saja kalimatnya sebelumnya?

"Tapi-"

"Ayo." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Halilintar menyeret lengan gadis itu menuju kafetaria yang berada di lantai 2 gedung B. Tak menghiraukan protes Yaya yang minta dilepaskan sedari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: HaliYaya, FangYaya, FangYing. Friendship, romance, OOC detected, miss typo, bahasa ngalur ngidul, school life, teen!chara. romance friendship.**

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy belong to monsta studio.**

 **This fict belong to me.**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata tanpa ada keuntungan yang saya dapatkan.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _Fried chicken, kentang goreng, saus sambal sosis, jus leci, capucino cincau, dan rolled shrimp. Itu saja."_

Bolpoin domba milik Yaya senantiasa bergoyang saat Yaya menuliskan pesanan Halilintar dengan geram.

 _Itu saja katanya? yang benar saja!_

Bahkan porsi makan Yaya tidak pernah sebesar itu sekalipun dia kelaparan.

"Ada tambahan?" Yaya bertanya dengan lemas, bersiap mengatakan selamat tinggal pada isi dompetnya.

"Tidak."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Yaya beranjak meninggalkan kursinya menuju _counter_ pemesanan. Menyodorkan kertas berisi pesanan Halilintar pada Bibi yang bekerja di kafetaria. Benar, hanya pesanan Halilintar. Yaya harus rela menahan lapar agar bisa menyisihkan uangnya untuk tabungan.

Menunggu sejenak, lalu membayar makanannya. Belum lagi dia juga harus membawa semua makanan itu ke tempat duduk mereka. Benar-benar pria menyebalkan.

Sementara Yaya sedang menggerutu dalam hati. Halilintar justru menikmati ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh wajah sang gadis.

Pemuda itu memang senang melihat wajah Yaya yang ekspresif, ekspresi apa saja kecuali yang meneteskan air mata, alias sedih atau menangis.

Satu persatu piring-piring itu diletakkan di atas meja, berikut dua gelas berisi minuman kesukaan si pemuda.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar Yaya setengah hati. Mengembalikkan nampan lalu kembali mendaratkan diri di kursinya sambil bersedekap.

Halilintar segera menyerang makanan yang terhidang, pelan tapi pasti, penuh kharisma tapi sepiring sudah ludes saja. Sementara Yaya tetap setia menjadi penonton yang membayar, sesekali melirik juga bagaimana udang yang dilapisi lilitan telur itu terlihat begitu lezat mendarat di mulut Halilintar.

Yaya menegak ludah.

"Kau tidak pesan?" Ujar Halilintar di sela-sela kesibukan mengunyah.

"Sedang diet, kau makan saja. Untukku air putih saja sudah cukup." Jawab Yaya sekenanya.

Diet apanya, padahal Yaya mati-matian menahan nafsu makan saat ini, terlebih dengan hidangan yang sangat menggoda. Ah, Yaya jadi lapar.

"Oh, padahal sosisnya ingin ku sumbangkan untukmu. Aku alergi daging sapi." Cetus Halilintar tanpa dosa, seketika Yaya ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga dan berteriak.

 _Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Membuang uangku saja!_

"Kalau begitu untuk-"

"Hey, Gopal." Pemuda gempal yang Halilintar ingat satu kelas dengannya itu ia panggil, "Untukmu." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sepiring sosis yang mampu membuat siapapun tergoda. Maka tanpa basa-basi piring dan isinya itu langsung lenyap dari pandangan Yaya, berpindah ke meja sang pemuda gempal setelah sebelumnya pria itu mengucap beribu terimakasih pada Halilintar.

Yaya menggeram kesal. Maksudnya biar dia saja yang menghabiskan sosis itu, si Halilintar ini tidak peka sekali ya, ah menyebalkan.

"Kenapa?"

Si mata merah itu masih berani bertanya rupanya, Yaya enggan menjawab, lebih baik dia acuhkan saja.

"Kau kan sedang diet."

Memang benar Yaya bilang begitu, tapi kan….Ah sudahlah, Yaya lelah.

"Untuk apa kau diet?" Tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba, Yaya menoleh heran.

"Tubuhmu sudah kerempeng begitu, mau jadi lidi?" Ini orang bisa tidak perkataannya dihalusin dikit?

"Diet itu bukan melulu soal menurunkan berat badan. Aku ini sedang diet sehat, makanan di kafetaria ini berminyak semua, dan otak pintarmu pasti tahu kalau itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan kan. Jadi aku tidak mau memperpendek umurku hanya dengan makanan."

Kebohongan yang terlalu penuh dusta. Biarkan saja Yaya meneruskannya, ketimbang menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Buang-buang tenaga.

Faktanya sih Yaya bukan sedang diet, melainkan gadis itu sedang menabung untuk menyiapkan kado pada saat ultah idolanya tanggal 13 April nanti. Dia juga menyukai semua makanan di kantin ini sebenarnya, tapi demi Fang, tak apalah berkorban sedikit.

"Umur hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Kau tidak berhak memutuskan."

Yaya dapat merasakan nada kecewa pada suara pemuda itu, meskipun pandangannya kembali tajam seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, segerombolan anak basket baru saja memasuki pintu kafetaria, meskipun tanpa seragam basketnya, Yaya sangat mengenal bahwa mereka semua adalah anggota inti tim basket sekolah.

Fang berjalan di tengah, diapit oleh keempat temannya yang masing-masing dua orang di sisi kiri dan dua orang di sisi kanan. Mendaratkan perhentian di meja yang tak jauh dari Yaya dan Halilintar.

Oh jantung Yaya tak pernah berhenti berdegup kencang saat Fang berada di sekitarnya. Maka aksi rutin pun kembali dilancarkan. Mencuri pandang pada ketua tim basket sekolah, sang cassanova, Fang.

Iris hazel itu tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah pemuda berkacamata. Bola matanya tak fokus lagi, asyik sendiri mengagumi sang pemuda dari jauh. Melupakan fakta bahwa di depannya ada Halilintar.

 _Tik_

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Yaya, membuat sang gadis sedikit terkesiap.

"Apa?"

Halilintar mendengus.

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

Yaya kaget, salah tingkah dengan pernyataan Halilintar. "Ti-tidak, siapa bilang." Yaya berusaha menutupi dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Makananmu sudah habis, biar ku bereskan."

Halilintar langsung menampik, tangan Yaya, "Katakan saja kalau dia memang pemuda yang kau sukai."

Yaya mengernyit tidak mengerti, memangnya dia pernah bercerita tentang Fang ya? seingatnya tidak. Oh, atau pemuda itu sudah mendengar gosipnya dari kelas? Ah, Yaya kira gosip itu sudah mereda.

"Kalau memang dia, ya tidak apa, memangnya kau pikir aku akan cemburu?"

Oke, sebenarnya ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, semakin tidak jelas saja.

"Aku tidak suka bertanya dua kali." Halilintar semakin mendesak, manik merah itu jelas bisa membaca bila Yaya melakukan kebohongan sekarang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus kau tahu jawabannya. Tidak penting sama sekali kan."

"Tentu saja penting."

Yaya heran bagaimana mata sewarna ruby itu mampu membuatnya tercekat saat menarik nafas hanya dengan satu tatapan intens yang menuntutnya.

Baiklah, Yaya menyerah, mendesah kemudian dengan lemas mengangguk. "Iya, memang benar. Jadi apa pentingnya bagimu sekarang?"

Sepi, Halilintar terdiam beberapa lama, pandangannya lurus ke depan, jatuh tepat di hazel sang gadis berjilbab. Seolah menilik kiranya ada kebohongan di sana. Entah karena malas menjawab atau apa, pemuda itu masih tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Ditatap sedemikian rupa membuat Yaya risih juga, gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandang pada Fang.

Tanpa Yaya sadari, pemuda beriris ruby itu menurunkan kelopaknya sejenak, memejamkan mata beberapa detik, membukanya. Lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Kenapa tidak mendekatinya?"

Yaya tersentak, "Apa? Aku? Mendekati Fang? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius." Sorot ruby itu masih setajam biasanya, "Biarkan dia mengenalmu, Yaya. Sekarang bukan jamannya harus laki-laki yang memulai."

"Kau benar. Tapi ayolah, aku yang sekarang tidak pantas untuknya."

"Kalau bukan sekarang, kapanlagi? Menunggu sampai dia punya istri?" seketika gambaran Fang dengan tuksedo dan seorang wanita berbalut gaun pengantin melintas di pikirannya. Yaya bersumpah, itu adalah bayangan terburuk yang menghampiri otaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Gadis itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "Mungkin…suatu hari."

"Suatu hari yah…" Halilintar berdecak kemudian melanjutkan, "Dekati dia sekarang juga. Kau harus berani mengambil segala resiko. Jika suka, katakan suka. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sebelum kau menyesal karena tidak pernah berusaha mewujudkan keinginanmu."

Gadis berjilbab itu terdiam. Tampak sekali otak pintarnya tengah merenungkan kata-kata Halilintar.

"Itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk keinginanmu terhadap Fang saja, melainkan untuk semua mimpi-mimpimu, semua angan-anganmu. Semua hal yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu." Sambung Halilintar.

Yaya termangu saat hazelnya serasa tertembus oleh ruby di depannya. Halilintar menatapnya terlalu intens. Tapi tak sedikitpun mata itu terlihat iseng atau sekedar main-main. Semua yang diucapkannya, benar-benar tulus dari hati. Yaya dapat merasakannya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?"

Sang gadis mengalihkan mata saat berbicara, tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya sedikit salah tingkah ditatap sedemikian rupa.

"Bukan peduli, tapi kasihan." Sahut pemuda itu santai. Yaya merengut sebal.

"Coba katakan, apa kau punya mimpi?"

"Mimpi?"

"Iya, selain mimpimu untuk bisa bersama si anak basket gadungan itu tentu saja."

"Hey! Fang itu pemain basket terbaik di sekolah ini tau!"

"Ya..ya, terserah. Jadi, kau punya mimpi?"

Sang gadis berpikir sejenak, meletakkan dagu diatas kedua tangannya yang terkait di atas meja.

"Aku ingin sekali dapat nilai seratus di ujian bahasa jerman."

Halilintar nyaris tertawa saat mendengarnya.

Yaya mendelik "Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, teruskan."

"Naik motor sambil berdiri dan teriak di jalanan, dan-"

Ucapannya terpotong saat mendengar tawa Halilintar.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah ketus.

Halilintar berdehem, mengembalikan intonasinya ke nada normal. "Kau serius? Oh naik motor itu sangat mudah bukan? Itu benar-benar keinginanmu?"

"Bagimu, bagiku tidak. Aku penasaran ingin mencobanya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jawab Yaya ketus.

"Lalu, hmmm, hey Halilintar, apa di sekolahmu sebelumnya kau pernah melakukan study tour?"

Pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang, "Tentu saja."

Seketika jawabannya membuat Yaya antusias, "Benarkah? bagaimana rasanya?"

"Eh?…biasa saja."

Mata sang gadis menyipit seolah mengintrogasi, "Aku tidak percaya karena kau yang bilang. Kata temanku itu sungguh mengasyikkan. Ah aku ingin sekali melakukan study tour, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Bertualang sambil belajar di hutan. Naik gunung." Yaya mulai antusias.

"Lalu berlibur ke pantai. Ah aku ingin sekali ke pulau Nami seperti di drama-drama korea itu. Lalu Angkor Wat, Menara Pissa, Taj Mahal, Colloseum, Tembok besar China,-"

"Kau ingin keliling dunia?" potong Halilintar cepat, memijit pelipis karena pening mendengar keinginan Yaya yang ternyata banyak sekali. Bukan hal sulit sebenarnya, hanya saja Halilintar sedikit khawatir.

Mengangguk dengan bersemangat, Yaya menambahkan, "Aku juga ingin ke Paris, Hawai, ke Afrika untuk membantu orang-orang yang kelaparan di sana. Tapi…" Nada suaranya melemah, Halilintar menelisik iris sewarna hazelnut itu. "Tapi…?"

Sang gadis menundukkan kepala, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Halilintar tidak bisa menebak.

"Semuanya terlalu tidak mungkin kan?" Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap mata Halilintar, Yaya terkekeh sendiri, entah perasaan Halilintar saja atau memang Yaya jadi agak pesimis.

"Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Tidak sekarang. Tapi mungkin…" Matanya menerawang ke langit biru di luar sana.

"Suatu hari nanti…" desah Yaya. pandangannya berfokus pada awan-awan putih yang mengepul cantik menghiasi langit.

Pemuda di hadapannya mau tidak mau terpaksa mengulum senyum, "Suatu hari…"

"Yah…suatu hari." Yaya menggemakan kalimatnya.

"Tapi Yaya," Yaya menoleh, "Tidakkah kau berpikir _Suatu Hari_ mu itu mungkin saja takkan pernah terjadi?"

Hazelnya menyipit, Yaya mendelik pada sosok yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya terbuka secepat ini.

"Kita juga tidak tahu penghalang apa saja yang mungkin akan ada di masa depan."

"Wujudkan selagi mungkin. _Suatu Hari_ mu itu pada dasarnya hanyalah refleksi angan-angan yang kau impikan. Dan mimpi itu…takkan pernah jadi nyata bila kau selalu menganggapnya sebagai _Suatu Hari_."

Yaya mulai tertarik, mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Halilintar tidak pernah sebegini menyenangkan.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa setiap hari adalah hari terakhirku. Seolah Tuhan akan mencabut nyawaku jika aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku tanpa melakukan apapun." Halilintar menjeda kalimatnya, "Jadi, yang ku miliki setiap hari adalah… _Suatu Hari_."

Sejak kapan iris merah itu bisa menatap sehangat ini?

"Baiklah, kesimpulannya…Ku rasa kau harus mewujudkan mimpimu sekarang."

"Caranya?"

"Kita mulai dengan yang mudah." Jawab Halilintar mantap.

"Hey kau, si anak basket."

Tanpa perlu mengulang ucapannya, kelima remaja yang duduk dengan jarak tiga meja darinya itu, menoleh.

"Iya, kalian." Seolah mengaskan keraguan para anak basket, Halilintar semakin berkata mantap.

Tampak gerombolan remaja di seberang meja sana tengah kasak-kusuk dengan nada meremehkan serta jengkel. Tentu saja, belum pernah ada siswa yang memanggil mereka seenteng itu.

Namun, Fang yang mengingat siswa yang memanggilnya sebagai orang yang sudah menantangnya secara tidak langsung tadi pagi itu, tak berniat mengacuhkannya. Mari ikuti jalan mainnya. Maka Fang pun menghampiri meja tersebut.

Belum ada suara baik dari Fang maupun Halilintar, keduanya masih setia bungkam dengan tampang coolnya, sekalipun gadis yang berada di sana sudah risih sekaligus salah tingkah setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Fang berdiri dekat sekali dengannya! Dekat sekali!

"Ada perlu apa?"

Rok panjang abu-abu dipilin hingga kusut di bawah meja. Yaya tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Haruskah dia menimpali? Tapi Yaya sendiri tidak tahu apa rencana Halilintar.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting, aku permisi." Sang atlet basket menatap ruby dan hazel bergantian.

"Gadis ini ingin mengajakmu ke pesta valentine. Tentu jika kau belum ada pasangan."

Terkesiap, Yaya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Hey! Apa-apaan? Dia samasekali tidak…pernah…mengatakan…itu.

"Tunggu-tunggu, a-aku tidak-"

"Oke."

Sukses Yaya ternganga seketika.

"Perlu ku jemput?"

"Tentu, jika kau masih merasa kau ini laki-laki." Ketus Halilintar, tapi Fang terlihat tak mau ambil pusing.

 _Eh?_ Apa yang harus dia katakan, Yaya masih terlalu syok dengan ini semua. Valentine? Samasekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Baiklah, kirimkan alamatmu. Akan ku jemput pukul tujuh tepat."

Kepala terangguk canggung, Yaya kesulitan berkata-kata, seolah semua diksinya lenyap dari pikiran.

Fang nyaris meninggalkan meja sebelum berucap, "Berdandanlah yang cantik." Seraya menampilkan senyum khas ala pangeran sekolah.

Serasa dihantam dengan palu besar, Yaya seketika tersadar. Mungkin dia memang bukan orang yang harusnya mendampingi Fang di acara itu.

Kali ini bibirnya mampu menelurkan kalimat sekalipun hanya dengan intonasi yang rendah "Kau bisa menolaknya jika keberatan. Mungkin aku tidak pantas-"

Langkah Fang terhenti saat mendengar teriakan lantang. "Jangan khawatir. Mata setiap orang takkan berpaling darinya di malam itu." sahut beberapa siswa ikut mencuri pandang ke arah mereka.

"Aku tunggu." Fang menyahut tanpa sedikitpun berbalik badan.

"Mudah kan?"

Yaya segera menetralkan debaran jantungnya setelah yakin Fang tidak akan mendengar.

"Kau gila?!"

Sang pemuda beriris merah hanya merespon dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku belum pernah ke pesta apapun. Kau tahu, Valentine sekalipun."

Halilintar masih menanggapi dengan cuek bebek. "Terimakasih kembali."

Menghembuskan nafas, Yaya menghempaskan punggung di sandaran kursi.

"Bukannya menyenangkan pertama kali ke pesta bersama orang yang kau suka?"

Yaya enggan menjawab. Memang benar, tapi ayolah, dia belum siap. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah pergi berdua bersama seorang pria.

"Iya, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku-"

"Kau belum mengerti juga?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Seratus persen paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

 _Suatu hari ya?_

Tak sekalipun Yaya pernah berpikir untuk mengajak seorang Fang ke acara Valentine. Selama ini dia hanya seorang siswi biasa yang cukup cerdas di kelasnya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Menyukai Fang pun hanya berani di belakang, takut ketahuan penggemarnya yang fanatik. Tidak mungkin Fang akan menyukainya kan.

Tapi sekarang? Kenapa Halilintar mau repot-repot membantunya? Ah kepalanya diliputi berbagai tanda tanya.

"Baiklah." Kata Yaya. _I'll try._

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Pendek? Memang. Sengaja aku bakal bikin chapter yang pendek-pendek biar gak males ngelanjutin *plakk

Ini lumayan buat pengalihan soalnya. Capek juga bikin fict yang maso melulu *plakkagain

Akhir kata? Don't be silent reader.

Review membangun akan sangat dihargai. Hohoo.


End file.
